


It Might Be Alright If You Go

by World_of_Stories19



Category: Oliver Twist - All Media Types, Oliver Twist - Charles Dickens
Genre: Charles Dickens - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Shounen-ai, Sick Character, worried character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_Stories19/pseuds/World_of_Stories19
Summary: When Oliver wakes up feeling ill, he hides it from Dodger until his illness causes him to collapse while both boys are out. His high fever worry's Dodger, so much so that Dodger refuses to leave his ill companions bedside. Fagin takes notice of this uncharacteristic behaviour of his protege, and he begins to suspect that there is an underlying feeling to Dodgers worry for Oliver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slash fic! This brings me joy so for those that don't like this cute innocent ship of mine, then by all means just carry on with your day and pay my fic no mind. For those of you that are fujoshi trash like me, please enjoy. I am by no means as good a writer as Charles Dickens so my writing is not as accurate as his. Please bare with me. This is a mix between the book universe and the 2007 Oliver Twist miniseries. The inspiration for this was a scene from the fan video for Oliver/Dodger. Here is the link to that cute and angsty video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHvdMOM9uOM With that being said, enjoy!

“Alright my dears, get to work swiftly and carefully." Fagin calls to each of the boys in a hurried tone. There is urgent business to take care of with Bill Sikes and Fagin is on his way to their meeting place. Usually Fagin and Sikes would meet later in the evening, as Bill did not like discussing business in the daylight where watchful eyes could bare witness to their sinful actions. "Dodger be sure to watch over Oliver today. Make sure he doesn't get nabbed or I'll throttle you!” The Jew turns to glare at his protege. “Don't fret your eyelids Fagin! I'll be sure to take care of him.” Jack Dawkins, also known as the Artful Dodger or Dodger for short, has been tasked that morning with taking the gangs newest fledgling under his care. While the other boys were not all too fond of Fagin's and Dodgers attachment to Oliver, they were most pleased that it was Dodger who drew the short stick with watching over the inexperienced lad. Although it grew tiresome having to care for the boys while working the trade, Dodger was not opposed to having Oliver accompany him every now and then. In fact he quite enjoyed having his small companion around, even if the boy was not able to properly do the trade yet. He'd know better soon enough.

Dodger tips his hat to the Jew when he leaves, and bids the rest of the boys a farewell as they trail out of the hideout in twos. With his surroundings now in a state of semi-silence, Dodger takes a short moment to debate with himself on whether or not he should allow Oliver to accompany him today.The sound of life from the busy streets of London reaches his ears, all of them carrying potential treasures for him to skillfully obtain for himself. There is a part of Dodger that wishes to leave Oliver alone at the hideout while he went to work. He indeed works at his best when he is alone and without the distraction of having to worry about Oliver's well-being. But Dodger very much desired to have Oliver in his company. He is always pleased to have Oliver nearby to talk to and most often brag to about the treasures he picks up. Dodger is fairly confident about his ability to multitask today so, having made up his mind, he turns on his heels and goes to wake his companion, who lies tucked away in a small corner in the backroom. Curled up in a raggedy makeshift bed was one Oliver Twist. 

"Oi, Oliver! You’ve gone and overslept again!” Jack Dawkins exclaimed. He proceeds to rouse the small blanket wrapped boy on the floor from his slumber. Oliver stirs but makes no attempt to get up; it was very late into the night before Oliver was able to fall asleep. “Wakey wakey! Come on now!” Oliver has the blanket ripped away from him and he lets out a small groan, causing Dodger to smirk at the noise his adorable companion makes. The light haired boy sits up in a state of uncomfortable drowsiness, and rubs his tired eyes. Poor Oliver did not sleep soundly the previous night; shivers racked his fragile body and his poor head had ached. When he wrapped himself up in his blanket he would soon become too heated. It was a sad cycle to endure. “There we go!” Dodger stood up abruptly and left the room for half a moment before returning with what he managed to save of that mornings breakfast; a loaf of stale bread and two dented mugs of milk. The dark haired boy tears the bread in half and hands a piece and a mug to a not fully awake Oliver. Dodger takes a seat on the dusty floor in front of him and says, “Eat up now! We’re wasting the daylight!”

Despite feeling unwell, Oliver smiles in spite of himself at seeing that Dodger has awakened that morning rather joyful. However his smile is soon gone when he takes a drink of the milk and his stomach lurches in protest. This wasn't good. A rough nights sleep was bad enough, now his stomach was torturing him. Oliver gingerly takes a bite of the bread and is once again filled with nausea. If he weren't to eat Dodger would surely notice and inquire why his companion wasn't scarfing it down. Oliver takes it upon himself to finish his small breakfast, even if it made him feel remarkable unwell. But nothing gets past Dodgers watchful eyes. As he eats Dodger takes note of how visible the dark shadows are under the younger boy’s eyes against his paler then usual face. Come to think of it, Dodger vaguely recalls waking to the sound of Oliver moving about in his bed last night before falling back to sleep again himself. “Not enough sleep?” Dodger inquires to the boy in question as he dips the bread in the milk and takes a bite. 

“All is well.” Oliver's head still ached, and his body felt weak, but he did not want to dampen Dodgers mood so he puts a smile on his face and hides what ails him. Dodger sees right through it. “I wager the air ‘ll do you some good.” He mutters before he downs the last of his milk and finishes his meal. Oliver forces down the last morsel of his breakfast and rises to his feet. "Shall we be off then?" Dodger knows something is off with his companion, but he's not one to be classified as the worrying type so he does not comment on it. Even though it was only the two of them at the hideout, Dodger would not allow himself to show genuine affection for the boy. He rises and dusts himself off. “Right then, let’s be off my covey.” Having said that both boys hurry off, with Dodger walking that fast paced swagger of his and Oliver moving along after him rather stiffly. The day would be a rather eventful day for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's symptoms take a turn for the worst and cause him to collapse while out accompanying Dodger while he works the trade.

Out there on the streets, Dodger is in his element. He moves about through the crowd of ladies and gentlemen with utter glee, conducting his passion for the trade in that artful, daresay graceful, way of his, all the while occasionally shooting a glance Oliver's way. 'He's fine. Don't get distracted.' Dodger tells himself, and soon he is back to being the lone artful thief he takes pleasure in being. Oliver observes this glee from a safe distance, knowing full well not to get in the way. Dodger is practically golden from all the fun he is having nabbing with quick and nimble hands a few pocket-books, and four lovely handkerchiefs. All of his spoils quickly disappear into the Dodgers pockets. Oliver on the other hand, is no where near as gleeful as his skilled companion. Both boys hoped the London air would make Oliver feel better, but alas all it is doing is making Oliver feel unpleasantly chilled to the bone. 'Just keep your eyes on him.' Oliver told himself. On any given day when he is allowed to accompany Dodger, Oliver found himself watching in awe as Jack Dawkins-the Artful Dodger, lives up to his nickname by artfully dodging watchful eyes and the authority in order to procure an item of value he shouldn't take. 

Despite his ill feeling weighing him down Oliver manages to shadow Dodger for a good hour. Each step Oliver takes his symptoms make themselves more known. With the way Dodger weaves his way through the crowds, Oliver finds it more difficult to keep up with him. Careful not to lose sight of Dodger, Oliver stops to cough harshly into his arm. The harshness of his cough brings a violent throb to his head. He wanders a few feet back, walking much more slowly than earlier on the uneven cobblestones of town. 'Perhaps a small break is needed, but I must not alert Dodger, not while he is working.' Oliver staggers as a chill overcomes his small frame, causing him to feel faint. 'I should have stayed back at the hideout, in a state like this I'm more of a burden.' Oliver manages to stumble down onto the vacant steps on a nearby bookshop. With a head that feels as if it were hit with a brick, a stomach lurching to release it's bitter contents, and a body racked with chills, poor Oliver Twist sits alone and miserable while his top hatted companion moves further and further out of sight. 

The size of the stolen treasure in his pockets is incredibly good, which was rare most days. Perhaps young Oliver Twist is the Artful Dodgers good luck charm. Dodger smiles pridefully to himself after snatching a small brooch from an elderly lady, and a nice watch from the younger fellow in her company. Fagin will be ever so pleased with this mornings haul, time to celebrate with some beer, juicy ham and fresh baked bread with cheese for two! Dodger is about to head into a nearby shop when he pauses. For two....speaking of two where is Dodgers so called good luck charm? It's been at least ten minutes, possibly longer then ten minutes, since the last time Dodger looked over his shoulder and seen his companion shadowing him in the general vicinity of the crowd. 

With how good things are going Dodger got carried away with his artfulness and forget about Oliver. 'Not to worry, he's still hanging about somewhere in this crowd.' Looking towards the space where Oliver usually is, Dodger is surprised to see that Oliver is not there. 'Wait.' He scans the crowd again and Oliver is still nowhere to be seen. A feeling of unease settles itself in Dodgers stomach when he turns on his heels and heads in the direction of where he came from. "Oliver?" He inquires, scouring the streets up and down for his light haired friend. The moment Dodger realized Oliver was no longer following him, the poor boy was struggling to keep himself from toppling over on top the steps on which he sat, breathing heavily with his head down on his knees. 'He'll find you and then take you back to the hideout if you just stay put and not get lost.' Oliver's chills has long since ceased, only to be replaced with a flush of fevered heat. 

Not long into his frantic search Dodger spots Oliver's familiar body sitting stooped over on the steps of a bookshop. "Oi Oliver what are you doing over there?" Oliver hears the familiar voice over call to him over the sound of the bustling crowd of Londoners. Relief filled Dodger, but upon nearing his companion he sees that something is not right. Oliver is too weak to lift his head and reply. "Oliver? Are you alright?" The sound of Dodgers voice is the last thing Oliver hears before he collapses onto his side on the steps. "Oliver!" Dodger rushes to Oliver's side and immediately scans his body for signs of an injury. Upon finding none, Dodger tries to rouse his fainted companion. Getting no response sends him into a panic. "This is not good. We have to get out of here. Fagin'll know what to do!" As quick as he can, Dodger drapes Oliver's arm over his shoulder and places his arm around Oliver's small middle. "Steady now, up on your pins Oliver! There we go." Dodger hoists the unconcious Oliver sucessfully to his feet. He proceeds to then carry Oliver back in the direction of the hideout, silently cursing himself for not watching Oliver. "You're going to be fine you hear? If not, I'll throttle you." His unconvincing threat fell on deaf ears while he skirted around people and through the alleys to get back. Guilt gnawed at his heels, he knew something was off, but he acted selfish like always. He is always selfish when Oliver is involved, why is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you enjoying this fic so far? I apologize for this chapter being rather short and all over the place.


End file.
